Mis deseos son órdenes para ti
by Neissa
Summary: Ciel ha descubierto una nueva forma de fastidiar a su mayordomo. ¿Acaso no prometió a Grell el tener a Sebastian a su entera disposición por un día por haber ayudado a salvar a Elizabeth? Bien, ya es hora de cumplir su parte del trato. SebastianxGrell


_**Título:** Mis deseos son órdenes para ti._

_**Claim**: Sebastian/Grell_

_**Género**: Humor/Romance_

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece. Si así fuera, Sebastian sería mi esclavo._

_**Nota**: No hace ni una semana que empecé a ver la serie. Esta pareja me llamó la atención, aún a pesar de lo que pasó con Madame Red, y decidí escribir aunque sea un pequeño one-shot de ellos dos. Espero que no me vayan tomates asesinos directos a la cara. Cualquier reclamo u opinión, por review (espero no haberla cagado con la caracterización de los personajes, sinceramente)._

* * *

El frío dominaba las calles de Londres, desiertas a aquella hora de la noche. Se acercaba el invierno, y la gente prefería estar en compañía de la familia o un buen libro junto a una taza de té caliente que a deambular por la neblinosa ciudad. El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive hubiese deseado estar haciendo recuento de las especias de la cocina o preparando un delicioso postre a su joven amo, pero por orden de éste se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por aquel desolador lugar. O tal vez sólo le pareciera desolador por lo que tenía que hacer.

Sebastian había compuesto su mejor cara no sin un gran esfuerzo, dispuesto a demostrar al _pequeño_ Ciel ―como le gustaba llamarlo mentalmente― que su broma no le afectaba en absoluto. Pero él sabía que le afectaba y por eso había sonreído maliciosamente. Su joven amo estaba aprendiendo, eso era evidente, y se habría regocijado más si su principal blanco no fuera él. Otra clase de mandato no le habría molestado, pues rara vez los tejemanejes de Ciel conseguían pillarle desprevenido, pero de éste no podía escapar fácilmente.

Nunca antes había odiado tanto el contrato. ¿Por qué debía someterse a tan indigna orden? Frunció los labios, hastiado. Por lo menos le conformaba la certeza de que los sirvientes de la mansión no estaban enterados de cuál era su destino esta noche, pues con seguridad sabía que no habrían perdido tiempo en seguirle. ¿Qué hacía Sebastian en su tiempo libre? Ah, esa era una de las incógnitas más habladas entre los descansos ―o en el horario de trabajo, para su molestia―. Y es que ni siquiera era su tiempo libre, debía dedicarse por completo al pequeñoCiel para estar a sus órdenes en caso de urgencia o peligro. Sebastian se puso en lo peor. ¿Y si el soufflé se quemaba?, ¿y si llegaba un invitado y nadie le servía el té adecuado? Mucho peor: ¿y si Ciel quería de postre una tarta de chocolate y le traían una de vainilla? No seguir haciendo con esto, él sólo era un simple mayordomo.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la mansión. El contrato especificaba que debía poner la vida de Ciel ante de todo lo demás, por lo que lo suyo era volver y que sus desarrolladas papilas gustativas no se sintieran ofendidas ante la torpeza de los descuidados sirvientes.

―¡Guau! ―dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Sebastian bajó la vista hasta Pluto, con el ceño fruncido. Éste bajó las orejas y puso unos ojos de cachorrito que el mayordomo ignoró. A él le gustaban los gatos, no los perros.

―No hace falta que me digas cuál es mi deber, Pluto. Yo lo sé bien ―aseveró con cierta molestia en su voz. El hombre trajeado que llevaba con una correa le lanzó una mirada de tristeza que decía: "Te quiero, no te enfades conmigo". "Pero yo a ti no", pareció contestar Sebastian, tirando de la correa para que siguiera avanzando.

Pluto trataba siempre de complacerlo, sin saber que esa era una de las razones por las que el demonio detestaba a los perros. Fieles y sometidos a sus amos hasta la muerte. Qué patético. No obstante, ahora sentía un collar invisible en su cuello unido a una correa que portaba elegantemente Ciel, con una sonrisa burlona en sus aristocráticos labios. Ese niño tenía peor idea que un demonio.

Un destello rojo captó su atención y miró al cielo con el rostro inexpresivo. Allí estaba el shinigami más raro que había tenido el "placer" de conocer. Había pegado cuatro saltos largos para sentarse con una exagerada floritura en un palomar. Parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero al no ver a nadie, Sebastian constató que estaba conversando consigo mismo. Lo que le faltaba.

―Grell Sutcliffe ―llamó con voz monótona.

No había gritado, pero el shinigami rojo giró la cabeza en su dirección para mirarlo con curiosidad. Cuando lo identificó, pegó un salto sobreactuado sobre el palomar y empezó a mover con exagerados aspavientos sus brazos.

―¡Sebas-chan! ¡Qué alegría me da que me hagas una visita! ―exclamó con una risita que dio escalofríos al mayordomo.

El shinigami bajó alegremente hasta el callejón en el que se encontraba el demonio y le rodeó como quien acecha a su presa. A Sebastian no le molestaba eso, pues muchos le subestimaban por su aspecto estirado y tranquilo. Lo que le hacía retroceder era lo que en la pervertida mente de Grell significaba "Presa".

―¿A qué has venido? ¿Por fin te has decidido a confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos? ―preguntó con voz insinuante y una ceja arqueada.

Sebastian frunció los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. Ciel se lo había ordenado, por lo que debía obedecer. Pero esto…

―¿Guau? ―inquirió Pluto al ver la expresión indecisa de su querido amo.

―Oh, ¿estás paseando al perro? ¡Pero qué eficiente es mi Sebas-chan! ―le alabó con una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

El hombre recordó los acontecimientos de la tarde, cuando estaba quitando en paz el polvo de unas estanterías de libros. Había sido convocado en ese momento por su joven amo, y él acudió a la llamada con una sonrisa cordial en sus finos labios. Ciel estaba en su escritorio, con aire aburrido. Tras un día de intensivo trabajo, se encontraba sin nada que hacer. Levantó su vista al sentir cómo entraba, y se recostó en su sillón con una pose más digna.

―Sebastian, necesito que hagas algo.

―¿Qué es lo que desea, joven amo? ―preguntó solícitamente, echando un vistazo al brillo en los ojos de Ciel.

―Este es un asunto de suma importancia. Hice un trato con ese shinigami, Grell, para salvar a Elizabeth. Debes cumplir mi parte de lo que pactamos él y yo.

―¿Y en qué consiste dicho trato? ―inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero sin perder su suave sonrisa. Sus sospechas no hacían sino crecer.

Ciel esbozó una media sonrisa que revelaba más de lo que le gustaría a Sebastian.

―Prometí a Grell que pasarías un día con él a su entera disposición si me ayudaba a rescatar a Lizzy. Debes cumplir todo lo que te mande, siempre y cuando no contradiga mis órdenes y no te ponga en un notable peligro. Ahora, vete.

Incapaz de decir otra cosa, Sebastian respondió muy sorprendido:

―Sí, mi lord.

Y aquí estaba, en mitad de una fría noche que podría aprovecharse mejor de otra manera y en compañía de un shinigami y un perro obsesionados con él. Pero claro, Sebastian había llevado a Pluto por si le era útil, por lo que no tenía sentido quejarse de eso.

―Oh, vamos, Sebas-chan, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado sin dirigirme la palabra? ―se quejó mientras le pinchaba con un dedo el pecho.

―He venido para cumplir lo que mi amo te prometió. En cuanto la deuda quede saldada, me iré ―dijo muy solemnemente con los ojos brillándole fríamente.

―¿Deuda…? ―Grell hizo memoria, intentando recordar cuando había pactado nada con ese niño pequeño y serio. Una luz se encendió en su cerebro y no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría. ¡Sólo podía referirse a una cosa! ―Es decir, ¿vas a ser mi esclavo durante un día? ―preguntó melosamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

―Mayordomo, no esclavo ―rectificó con la espalda muy rígida.

―¡Mi propio mayordomo de la muerte! Muero de felicidad. O tal vez no. Tú ya me entiendes.

―Y no será durante un día ―continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada―, sino hasta el amanecer. El joven amo tendrá mañana un día muy ajetreado, y no puede afrontarlo con eficiencia si no se alimenta correctamente.

―¿Es que acaso le das de comer a la boca? ―se quejó ante la visión acortada de tener a Sebastian a su servicio. Otra idea le pasó por su mente, alegrándole de nuevo― Muy bien, te dejo que sólo sea hasta el amanecer si me das a mí de comer a la boca. ―Su rostro estaba muy pegado al del mayordomo, quien retrocedió como acto reflejo.

―Está… bien.

Grell sonrió triunfante ante la docilidad del hombre y se agarró de un brazo para luego arrastrarle por las azoteas de los edificios londinenses. Sebastian se soltó con molestia y le siguió el paso en silencio mientras Pluto trotaba tras ellos. Las bromas de su joven amo cada vez eran más ingeniosas. Paró en seco al ver que el shinigami se detenía delante de una mansión a todas luces vacía. Como no era una época de temporada, los nobles del edificio debían haberse retirado a sus propiedades del campo.

Entraron con facilidad, sin tener que forzar ninguna cerradura. La casa era grande y lujosa, pero no podía compararse a la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastian observó con el ceño fruncido cómo Grell se dirigía al comedor y se sentaba en la silla más grande que había en la larga mesa. Con un chasquido de dedos, se hizo la luz.

―Lo primero es lo primero, Sebas-chan ―comenzó con falsa seriedad desde su improvisado trono―. Tienes que vestirte correctamente para ser mi mayordomo.

El hombre miró sus ropas negras y elegantes y luego al shinigami que las fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Qué consideraba él que eran "ropas correctas para un mayordomo"? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, hizo aparecer de debajo de la mesa un traje rojo con borlas naranjas. Sebastian miró perplejo aquel estrambótico atuendo. No podía estar pasándole a él.

―¿Crees acaso que soy un bufón de la corte? Esas no son ropas adecuadas para un mayordomo, y menos para uno al servicio de la familia Phantomhive ―sentenció duramente.

Grell se acercó a él con el traje y una amplia sonrisa. Tras unos forcejeos, consiguió ponérselo a Sebastian, quien le miraba como si fuera a fulminarlo con un rayo. Pero sólo un dios podía hacer eso, y resultaba que Grell era un Dios de la muerte.

―¡Estás estupendo! Sabía que te quedaría genial el glorioso color rojo, pero nunca podría haber imaginado semejante resultado. Qué delicia. ―El shinigami lo miraba con adoración mientras el otro intentaba disimular cuánto le disgustaba la cantidad de piel a la vista por el profundo corte de la camisa en su pecho. Menos mal que no había espejos. ―¡Mírate, Sebas-chan! ¿No te dan ganas de llevar esto todos los días? ―Como si nuevamente le hubiera leído los pensamientos, sacó un espejo del tamaño de su mano que puso ante el sombrío mayordomo.

―No precisamente.

―Bah, ¿qué sabréis los hombres de moda? Menos mal que siempre podéis contar con señoritas como yo, entendidas en el arte del buen vestir.

―Ahora entiendo la razón por la que aún siendo un shinigami lleves gafas.

―Son pura estética, bombón. Pero ya entenderás ―prometió con un guiño que no auguraba nada bueno a Sebastian.

―Muy bien. ¿Y qué desea primero,…? ―¿El señor?, ¿la señorita? ¿El dios de la muerte desquiciado?― ¿… usted?

―Mmm… No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con ver esas palabras en tu boca. En tu deliciosa boca ―murmuró fijándo la vista en ella. El mayordomo contuvo un nuevo estremecimiento.

―Hablando de delicias, yo soy buen cocinero. ¿Puedo prepararle alguno de mis postres?

―No, claro que no, ya tengo postre para la cena.

Sebastian se sintió aliviado. Cuando menos trabajara para ese loco, mejor.

―¿En serio? En ese caso, prepararé el resto de la cena. ¿Qué hay de postre? Necesito saberlo para que un plato no mate el sabor del otro.

―Oh, me alegro de que me lo preguntes ―dijo Grell sonriente y subiéndose a la mesa. Estático y sorprendido, Sebastian vio cómo se acercaba a él a cuatro patas por encima del mueble. Cuando llegó a su lado, se inclinó en su oído y susurró con voz sumamente melosa― Tú eres el postre.

El mayordomo no pudo evitar empezar a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado con algo. No se había sentido así en muchísimos años. Qué ocurrencias tenía ese shinigami. Compuso una débil sonrisa y dijo con tono de voz razonable:

―No creo que tenga buen sabor, ¿qué tal un pastel de frutos secos?

―Detesto los frutos secos ―protestó mirándole anhelante. Finalmente suspiró y hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano―. En fin, no se puede decir que seas un muy buen mayordomo, pero qué se le va a hacer. En estos siglos es muy difícil encontrar servicio eficiente.

Sebastión frunció el ceño muy lentamente, herido en su orgullo. ¿Le estaba llamando inútil? ¡Cómo se atrevía ese shinigami de pacotilla! No dejó vislumbrar ninguna emoción, salvo tal vez una ligera molestia. No había que dejarse llevar por las provocaciones, eso sólo lo hacían los humano. Él era un demonio, y lo demostraría.

―No opino igual. El joven amo nunca se queja de mis servicios a la hora de acostarse, lo cual haría en el caso de que algo en mi proceder le molestara ―informó con una nota de suficiencia en la voz. No comprendió por qué de repente Grell le miraba boquiabierto.

―¿No se queja a la hora de llevarlo a la cama? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

―Claro que no. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

―Eso me gustaría saber a mí ―confesó con los ojos brillándole como si fueran piedras preciosas. Sebastian intuyó que había dicho algo inapropiado, pero no supo identificar el qué. Grell no tardó en iluminarle―. En realidad, tengo mucho interés en saberlo. Aunque ¿quién se quejaría si un hombre tan guapo y viril como tú lo llevara a la cama? Yo no, por supuesto.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―le espetó olvidando por un momento el ser respetuoso con su amo temporal.

―¡Pues te lo puedo ordenar, que lo sepas!

―¿Puedes tener la bondad de explicarme lo que hablas?

―Eres malo, Sebas-chan. ¿Qué tiene ese niño que no tenga yo? Soy mucho más hermosa ―comentó con una pose sensual en el borde de la mesa. El hombre le evitó con la mirada, y Grell sonó enfadado―: ¡Pues no te lo pienso mandar! Muchos otros hombres bellos me han suplicado (¿oyes? Su-pli-ca-do) que les preste un mínimo de atención. No tengo por qué estar arrastrándome como un demonio… Y sí, lo digo con intención de ofenderte.

Sebastian lo miraba como quien ve aparecer un unicornio frente a él. ¿El shinigami actuaba como una mujer despechada y celosa? Estaba metiéndose demasiado en su papel, y empezaba a incomodarlo―una cosa era una batalla en la que perdiera un brazo… otra que un dios de la muerte tuviese en mente el violarlo. ¿Contaría eso como "notable peligro"?―. Sebastian se sujetó el mentón, pensativo. Todo aquello era una treta de Ciel para hacerlo enfadar, pero no iba a picar. Cumpliría su deber con serenidad y cuidado.

―Y yo me encuentro muy ofendido ―dijo con intención de aplacarle. Grell asintió, complacido, y se sentó en la mesa a la espera de la cena.

No había mucho en la despensa, pero eso no impidió que Sebastian hiciera maravillas con la comida que tenía en mente. Un suculento pollo asado adornado ricamente y un bol de cerezas como postre fueron presentados ante el pelirrojo, que dio el visto bueno con un exagerado movimiento de manos. El mayordomo se retiró a una esquina, como siempre, para estar disponible si era requerido.

―Querido Sebastian, ¿no olvidas algo? ―preguntó muy dulcemente Grell.

―¿Desea otro tipo de salsa como acompañamiento? ―dijo con expresión seria.

―No, así está bien. Pero… ¿debo interpretar estos cubiertos como que deseas quedarte conmigo más allá del amanecer? ―Su voz sonó entusiasmada, y Sebastian corrió sin perder tiempo a retirar la cubertería de plata. Grell suspiró, decepcionada.

El hombre no pudo evitar mancharse mientras llevaba a la boca el muslo de pollo, como comprobó con un fruncimiento de labios. Aunque descubrió más tarde que a veces la suciedad no era tan mala. "Más tarde" se entendía por el momento en el que el pelirrojo cogió la mano de Sebastian y lamía la salsa que circulaba por ella. El mayordomo empezó a ver cómo ese "notable peligro" se acercaba a velocidad alarmante.

―Lo estás haciendo bien, Sebas-Chan ―susurró con voz suave.

―Soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿qué sería de mí de no poder realizar algo tan simple? ―replicó.

Deseó no haber preparado cerezas por la connotación que tenía el que se las diera a Grell en la boca. No se sentía muy cómodo así, pero se consoló pensando en que tal vez pudiera acabar con su vida la próxima vez que se encontrara al shinigami. La imagen de él matándole de cien retorcidas maneras le ayudó a recomponer su apacible presencia y cumplir con su deber sin vacilar. Cuando la última cereza hubo desaparecido de su mano, se la limpió rápidamente con la servilleta que tenía asida con la otra.

―Oh, Sebas-chan, qué cruel ―comentó siguiendo sus movimientos atentamente. De pronto, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa―. Estoy empezando a pensar que no te gusto, lo cual no es verdad, ¿no? ―preguntó levantándose y cogiéndole el mentón con una mano. Sebastian trató de retroceder con desagrado, pero el shinigami le cortó el paso― Mi siguiente orden es simple: quiero un beso. Con lengua. Bueno, no, me da igual cómo sea… En realidad no me da igual. Con legua. Es una orden.

Sebastian se sintió acorralado. Debía obedecer el mandato, pues el joven amo se lo había ordenado. Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando apresuradamente alguna salida. Su mirada se topó con la de Pluto, que lo miraba abandonado en una esquina con ojos soñadores. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el perro demoníaco se acercó a él troteando y buscando su mano. Sebastian, al sentir la pegajosa saliva del animal en su mano, pensó molesto que su mano ya había sido suficientemente lamida por lo que restaba de siglo. Una idea surgió entonces por su mente a la velocidad del rayo.

―Tal vez prefiera usted besar a Pluto. Le dará el cariño que requiera ―dijo con indiferencia mientras el perro le miraba con expresión traicionada.

―¡No quiero besar a tu perro! Aunque tal vez… ―Grell se detuvo, pensativo, pero sacudió la cabeza tras unos instantes― ¡No, no y no! ¡Quiero que me beses tú! No obstante, Pluto puede unirse a la fiesta más tarde ―añadió en tono sugerente, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Sebastian observó frustrado cómo el perro huía. Tal vez estos animales no fueran tan necios como pareciera a simple vista. No podrían nunca competir con la inteligencia gatuna, pero algo era algo.

Grell estaba haciendo resonar su pie contra el suelo, impaciente. Sebastian suspiró con resignación. No, no parecía haber salida. Con la cara del pelirrojo cerniéndose sobre él, se adelantó, dispuesto a terminar de una vez con aquella noche de locos. Cuando sus labios chocaron, Sebastian se preparó para contener su asco y repulsión, pero no hizo falta: Grell no sería el colmo de los encantos, pero al menos una cosa se le daba bien. Mejor así.

La lengua del shinigami acarició la suya con suavidad insospechada, pues siempre se mostraba agresivo tanto en sus insinuaciones como en la batalla. Sebastian le siguió el juego con cada vez más decisión. Casi ni pensaba en lo que hacía; su mente estaba a cientos de millas de distancia. Pensaba en su joven amo, que se encontraría en esos instantes en la cama. ¿Tendría suficientes mantas? Tenía que acabar con el trabajo cuando antes para comprobarlo. Parpadeó unos instantes mientras se aclaraba las ideas. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, se vio abrazado por Grell fuertemente y besándolo apasionadamente. ¡¿Se podía saber qué estaba haciendo?

Con un jadeo apenas contenido, se separó secamente del pelirrojo. Éste lo mirada ensoñado, y él apartó la vista, molesto. Ya veía a Ciel riéndose a carcajadas a su costa. No le extrañaba, más bien lo comprendía. No tenía excusa.

―Bueno, ya te puedes ir ―lo despidió Grell con un gestito y sin mirarle, arreglándose la ropa que había quedado arrugada.

―¿Perdón? ―inquirió el mayordomo, seguro de que no había comprendido bien.

―Lo que has escuchado. Sólo quería pasar un rato divertido, y ya está hecho. No necesito que te quedes pululando a mi lado hasta el amanecer. Hala, ya puedes irte.

―¿Me dices que me vaya sin más? ―Sebastian no sabía si debía indignarse o mostrarse perplejo. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que debería haber hecho era alegrarse ante la noticia. Sería cosa de la conmoción.

―Oh, ¿quieres un besito de despedida? ―preguntó entusiasmado Grell, sacando los labios cómicamente. Ante tal burla, Sebastian se limitó a dar la vuelta y salir de la mansión, escuchando las alabanzas que Grell hacía a su… espalda.

La noche era tan fría como cuando había entrado en la mansión, hacía tres horas. No se molestó en ir tras la pista de Pluto: si era inteligente, volvería solo. Si no, más le valía convertirse en un gato. Sebastian se tocó los labios brevemente y los frunció ante su gesto. No diría ni palabra a su joven amo de esto. Se limitaría a actuar con normalidad y templanza, como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo. Sólo esperaba que nunca más prometiera este tipo de cosas al lujurioso shinigami.

Grell besaba bien, pero el traje de mayordomo rojo era francamente espantoso.


End file.
